Rainflower's destiny
by stormfox12
Summary: Rainstar is set with a destiny as a kit and has a harsh life. But meets some friends that help her and teach her. Then Starclan tells her that she must get back to her clan or else they will be destroyed.


Hello this is my first warrior cat fanfic. It's the story of Rainkit my oc. Description: all black with a blue underside and small white blotches. Also the story is set way before the first warrior cat book so all characters are oc.

Thanks: rainbowdash12111 for the oc Thistlekit/storm

cherryclaw: medicine cat

Hayfeather: mother of rainkit and Falconkit

Cloudstar: leader of thunderclan

Falconpaw: brother of Rainstar

This is based in thunderclan.

So yah, Hope you like My story don't forget to review.

I do not own warrior cat's.

" wow, they look beautiful"

The sun was just beginning to set and the sky was lit in a brilliant Orange yellow lite."So Hayfeather what are their names going to be" cherryclaw whispered. "well i think this one should be Falconkit and this one will be rainkit" Hayfeather replied. " that's an amazing name's I bet they will do amazing things one day. "Yah I just hope Cloudstar doesn't get them killed in battle." Hayfeather retorted. " I'm sure he won't. I'm sure they'll grow up to be great warrior's." Charryclaw replied be for walking out of the den and looking up at the stars. "Starclan please help them and protect these Kitts through there lives."

Suddenly there where cats fighting and she saw thunderclan getting overthrown. Then it all faded away and there was a most. She saw a figure in the shadows. A voice spoke "charrypaw I'm sorry to tell you this but much will happen to one of these Kitts will have a troubled life and one will have to sacrifice here lives to this clan so that it may live on." "But why, why dose one have to sacrifice there life to save the clan?" Charryclaw cried out. "It's just the what it must be."

Carryclaw suddenly flashed back to reality. Still looking at the stars. She made her way over to her den. "Starclan make sure they have the courage to push through the stuff times, please." She said be for she laid down in her beading.

She opened her eyes to the new world so much to explore. She could see her brother playing with another kit out side. "Mom, can I play with them, please." She asked to her mother. "Of course sweaty. Just stay within the camp and don't annoy the warriors, ok" her mother replied. "Ok ma. She as is as she ran outside to her brother. "Hay rainkit, I was just playing with Thistlekit. She's almost a warrior." He said to his sister as she walked over to them. "Hay Thistlekit." Rainkit greeted.

"Hello rainkit." Replied the much bigger than her. "Me and your brother where just playing a game of shadow clan." " what is it."She asked."

"Well, one person's shadow clan and one is in thunderclan so they battle."

She watched her kits wrestling with another. She started thinking of him and her childhood with him. But then she stoped herself 'i can't think of that I have to be strong for my kits'. She looked over to the left to see that charryclaw was walking over to her. She raised her head and greeted her. "I need to talk about you about something."

Charryclaw replied. " like what, what is it." Hayfeather replied with a full expression on her face. "Well I talked with Starclan and they have a prophecy." "No, not for my kits. That's not possible." Hayfeather replied.

" Well I'm sorry but it's possible for anyone to get a prophecy." She replied.

"Well what is it." She asked. " Well much will happen to one of these Kitts it will have a troubled life and one will have to sacrifice here lives to this clan so that it may live on." Charryclaw blurted out. "I'm so sorry Hayfeather." "No its not you charryclaw it's Starclan that bestowed this prophecy to one of my kits. Why is Starclan doing this anyway." "I can not answer that Starclan has its ways."

"See you later I'm gonna take a nap." Hayfeather said. "Falconkit, rainkit come over here." They both ran over to their mom and snuggled up buy her. She put her paw over her kits. 'Please Starclan don't take my kits away from me there all I have left.'

So hoped you enjoyed that chapter. Ill have the next up soon probably a few days. So remember to review. See ya.(:


End file.
